


Não se eu te beijar primeiro (Not if I Kiss You First)

by Agirlwholovesfanfic



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwholovesfanfic/pseuds/Agirlwholovesfanfic
Summary: Houve um momento, durante a noite no parque, em que Bram teve a oportunidade perfeita para beijar Simon. Mas ele não beijou.





	Não se eu te beijar primeiro (Not if I Kiss You First)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not If I Kiss You First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989030) by [Realmer06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realmer06/pseuds/Realmer06). 



> Nota da tradutora: 
> 
> Eu assisti ao filme Com Amor, Simon e fiquei apaixonada pela história de novo. Reli o livro, revi o filme e comecei a ler fanfics para ter mais de Bram e Simon. 
> 
> Encontrei essa fanfic e a reli mil vezes. Achei que a autora conseguiu manter os personagens super dentro do canon e imagino essa cena dentro do livro. E como há tão poucas fanfics desse fandom em PT-BR, resolvi traduzir. 
> 
> Agradeço muito a Cassie (Realmer06) por deixar que eu traduzisse <3 
> 
> Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu! (: 
> 
> Vocês podem achar a original aqui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989030
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------  
> Notas da Autora: Muito a ver com o livro, NÃO muito a ver com filme (embora eu tenha visto o filme e achado maravilhoso). 
> 
> Eu não consegui parar de pensar na cena que nós não vimos no parque -- Bram e Simon se despedindo. Eles obviamente não se beijaram naquela noite, e eu não consegui parar de pensar no porquê. 
> 
> Há um monte de troca de mensagens de texto nesta história, tentei deixar bem, claro quem é quem, mas como quase sempre, um novo parágrafo significa que é a outra pessoa. A única exceção é o longo discurso de Bram no meio, por que não queria deixar uma parede de texto. 
> 
> Tudo aqui pertence a Becky Albertalli, e se não é dele, provavelmente é da incrível série Bram vs da bansheee que é tão bem escrita que eu esqueço que não é canon.

Subir na Xícara Maluca definitivamente foi uma daquelas ideias que pareciam bem melhor dentro da sua mente. Um Grande Gesto Romântico! Não deixando nada no caminho impedir que ele se revelasse para o garoto que amava! 

Não que ele tenha pensado muito a respeito. Ele só viu Simon sentado lá, vestindo a camiseta do Elliott Smith, parecendo melancólico e de coração partido, como se o seu mundo tivesse acabado, e o único pensamento na cabeça de Bram era o de que ele tinha que consertar aquilo. 

Então, ele subiu no brinquedo e pediu para sentar com Simon - o que uma pequena parte dele sentia ser suficiente para que Simon entendesse. Eles compartilhavam a mesa no almoço, não voltas em brinquedos de parques, simplesmente do nada, quando havia muitos outros lugares vazios. 

Mas Simon não entendeu, então Bram disse que gostava da camiseta de Simon, o que grande parte dele sentia que definitivamente seria suficiente para que Simon entendesse. E mesmo Simon estando ali naquele parque para encontrar o garoto da sua sala que havia lhe dado aquela camiseta, ele não uniu todas as peças. Com uma distração adorável, ele simplesmente agradeceu Bram e disse o nome do cantor. 

“Eu sei”, disse Bram enfaticamente, pensando que o próximo passo seria apontar para si mesmo dizendo ‘Sou eu! Eu sou Blue”. E, honestamente, ele começava a acreditar que aquele seria mesmo o único jeito. Mas então, algo aconteceu. Algo aconteceu e Simon se virou, e a compreensão estava estampada em todo o seu lindo rosto, e Bram não conseguia respirar, mas ele não trocaria aquele momento por qualquer outro. 

“É você”, Simon sussurrou, sua voz carregada de admiração, incredulidade e reconhecimento. 

“Eu sei que estou atrasado”, Bram disse, quase se retraindo por que, em voz alta, aquelas palavras soavam bregas para caramba, e era por isso que ele não fala com garotos fofos. Mas então Simon sorriu, e nada mais importava. Seu coração estava acelerado e… não, não, era seu estômago. Seu estômago estava reclamando por que o brinquedo havia começado e… 

Aquela tinha sido uma péssima ideia. 

Ele queria agarrar o metal no centro do carrinho e usar toda a sua força para fazer tudo parar de girar, mas, mais do que isso, ele queria não vomitar na frente de Simon Spier. Então manteve a boca fechada, as mãos no rosto, fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente pelo nariz, focando toda sua força de vontade em não deixar aquilo acontecer. 

Uma eternidade depois, o brinquedo parou e ele sequer absorveu as palavras que trocou com Simon, só conseguia pensar em estar em um lugar onde o chão fosse estável. Foi assim que acabou sentado no meio-fio, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. 

Era estranhamente mais fácil conversar com Simon desta forma. Aparentemente, o esforço para não vomitar inativou a parte do seu cérebro que travava perto de garotos fofos. 

“Eu pensei que era tão óbvio”, ele disse. “Eu pensei que eu queria que você soubesse. E que, talvez, eu só estivesse vendo as coisas como eu queria vê-las”, o que era, pensou, a coisa mais aterrorizante que ele já havia admitido, por que e se ele ainda estivesse errado sobre aquilo? E se houvesse mais para ele do que para Simon? E se Simon estava lá ainda esperando que ele fosse Cal Price? 

Mas não. Não. Ele se forçou a lembrar do e-mail que o havia levado até ali. Sobre _Eu não tenho a menor ideia se é possível se apaixonar através de um e-mail_ e _Eu quero tentar_ e _Eu não consigo imaginar um cenário em que eu não vou querer te beijar assim que eu te ver_. Ele havia dito que amava Blue, independentemente de quem Blue fosse, e Bram tinha que dar esse voto de confiança e acreditar que isso era verdade. 

E conforme eles continuaram conversando e Bram ignorava o medo de ser rejeitado por Simon ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava que ele estava apenas conversando com Jacques, ficou mais fácil. O choque de Simon desapareceu, pouco a pouco, enquanto ele absorvia em seu mundo a nova realidade e disparava sorrisos radiantes na direção de Bram. E quando ele chegou mais perto, ficou perfeito. 

“Não acredito que você enfrentou a Xícara Maluca por mim”, ele disse em certo momento, qualquer espaço entre eles praticamente inexistente. 

“Eu realmente devo gostar de você”, Bram respondeu. As borboletas em seu estômago eram pura expectativa agora, especialmente quando Simon se aproximou e abaixou sua voz. 

“Eu quero segurar a sua mão”, ele disse docemente. Não era uma cantada, não era um filme. Era um pedido quieto por permissão. Por que havia pessoas ao redor. Por que Bram não havia assumido para mais do que algumas poucas pessoas. Por que Simon queria ter certeza de que era ok. 

Com o coração na garganta, ele disse sem hesitação, “Então segure”. 

Houve um segundo, quando Simon escorregou a mão na sua, em que Bram esqueceu de respirar. Quando ele se lembrou, o ar correu para seus pulmões em um suspiro audível. Simon olhou nos seus olhos e apertou sua mão. Bram apertou de volta, incapaz de tirar o sorriso do seu rosto. Simon chegou ainda mais perto, até que seus corpos estivessem literalmente encostando um no outro. E eles se sentaram daquele jeito sem falar nada, envoltos no mais bonito e harmonioso silêncio. E era perfeito.

Bram não tinha certeza por quanto tempo eles estavam sentados ali quando um trabalhador do parque, não muito mais velho do que eles, apareceu atrás deles e disse: “ei, nós….é, estamos fechando, então…”. 

No segundo em que Bram notou que havia alguém ali, sua mão soltou a de Simon, e então imediatamente ele se arrependeu. Ele se assustou e foi um impulso, não algo que ele fez conscientemente, mas ele odiou que aquela tivesse sido sua reação. Ele procurou pela mão de Simon novamente, mas ele já a havia retirado da onde estava antes. 

“Nós já estamos indo embora”, Simon disse, se levantando, e Bram seguiu a deixa. 

Conforme eles seguiam até o final do estacionamento, Bram queria segurar a mão de Simon novamente. Mas as mãos dele estavam enfiadas no fundo dos bolsos do jeans. Eles chegaram ao carro de Simon primeiro, e ficaram parados próximos da porta do motorista. Simon não fez qualquer movimento que indicasse que iria entrar. 

“Então…”, Simon disse. 

“Então”, Bram disse, e eles sorriram timidamente um para o outro. Bram detestava que eles tivessem perdido aquela perfeita e quieta harmonia que haviam alcançado na calçada próxima a Xícara Maluca, mas ele não sabia como fazer isso, estava nervoso demais. 

“E agora?”, ele finalmente conseguiu perguntar, não sabendo ao certo de ele se referia àquela noite no geral ou a eles, como um todo. 

Simon levou uma das mãos ao pescoço com um olhar que mostrava que ele estava em parte arrependido e em parte embaraçado. “Agora, eu… Na verdade, preciso ir para casa. Tecnicamente estou de castigo”. Bram ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Eu estou em condicional nesta semana por causa da peça”, Simon disse, respondendo a pergunta que Bram não havia feito. “Mas eu provavelmente não deveria abusar chegando depois do toque de recolher”. 

“O que você fez para ficar de castigo?”, Bram perguntou meio que rindo. “Seu país não parecem do tipo que castigam”. 

“Não”, Simon concordou. “Mas mesmo os pais mais tranquilos não podem ignorar quando o filho deles chega em casa totalmente bêbado”. Bram ergueu as duas sobrancelhas dessa vez. Simon fez uma careta. “Não foi meu melhor momento. Mas não foi inteiramente minha culpa. Nick e Abby me levaram a um bar gay em Atlanta e me perderam. Garotos bonitos começaram pagar bebidas para mim e eu estava em um lugar estranho na minha mente, então eu bebi”. 

“E Nick e Abby te levaram totalmente bêbado de volta para casa?”, Bram perguntou, ignorando o ciúmes que surgiu junto a ideia de garotos bonitos comprando bebidas para Simon. “Claramente eu preciso lembrar Nick a respeito da correta etiqueta com amigos bêbados”. 

“Você sabe muito sobre isso, é?”, Simon perguntou com um sorriso. Bram deu os ombros, um calor de espalhando pelo seu estômago com a visão de Simon sorrindo e a certeza de que ele fora o responsável. 

“Eu sou melhor amigo de Garret Laughlin”. 

Simon riu e balançou a cabeça. “Não, não foi culpa deles, foi totalmente minha. O plano era dormir na casa da Abby, mas eu fiz eles me levarem para casa. Houve muito choro de bêbado envolvido… É uma lembrança confusa”. 

“Seu senso de autopreservação não existe quando você está bêbado?”, Bram estava tentando continuar com o tom de brincadeira por que era fácil e maravilhoso, os e-mails deles na vida real, e ele queria que durasse o máximo possível. Mas um olhar muito estranho atravessou o rosto de Simon assim que ele fez a pergunta. 

“Sabe, agora que eu estou no meio da história, estou lembrando como termina e é muito vergonhoso. Especialmente por eu estar contando para você. Então, eu acho que não vou contar”. 

Bram levantou as duas sobrancelhas. “Muito vergonhoso para me contar? Qual é, você me contou sobre cocô na piscina. É pior do que isso?”. 

“Isso é pior do que cocô na piscina”, Simon confirmou. 

“Bom, agora você tem que me dizer”, Bram o informou. “Eu simplesmente vou perguntar para o Nick os detalhes se você não contar”. 

Simon gemeu e colocou as duas mãos por baixo dos óculos, cobrindo seu rosto. “Eu não quero que você ouça a história do jeito que o Nick vai contar”, ele murmurou. “OK”, suspirou, arrumando os óculos de um modo tão adoravelmente Simon que Bram, por um momento, se distraiu. “Eu fiz eles me levarem para casa para pegar a camiseta”. 

“A camiseta?”.

“Essa camiseta”, Simon explicou. “Simon bêbado não aguentava… Deus, não acredito que estou te contando isso… Não aguentava a ideia de dormir sem ela”. 

“Você vem dormindo com a minha camiseta?”, Bram perguntou, um sorriso doce no seu rosto. Simon fechou os olhos, em visível sofrimento. 

“Não, é muito pior do que isso”, ele disse, e colocou o rosto entre as mãos novamente. As próximas palavras saíram tão abafadas e tão rápidas que Bram quase não as ouviu. “Eu estava dormindo com ela embaixo do meu travesseiro”. 

O calor no estômago de Bram aumentou ao ouvir aquilo, e ele não podia respirar novamente, e ele congelou, incapaz de se mover. Enquanto ele ficava ali encarando Simon com algo como fogo nos olhos, Simon espiou por entre os dedos e no segundo em que seus olhares se cruzaram, Bram sabia que Simon estava sentindo a mesma coisa também. 

Ele baixou as mãos lentamente, e Bram subitamente notou ao quão próximos eles estavam. Como era curta a distância que ele teria que percorrer para alcançar e segurar a mão de Simon. Um pequeno passo e ele poderia fazer isso, uma leve inclinada para frente levaria seu rosto ao nível do de Simon, um rosto que estava levemente inclinado na sua direção, lábios suavemente abertos, e Deus, Bram queria beijá-lo. Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, ele queria tornar o espaço entre eles inexistente, puxar Simon para perto. Ele vinha sonhando com isso apenas de maneira abstrata nos últimos dois anos e, principalmente, nos últimos meses. Eles estavam tão perto. Seria tão fácil. 

Mas algo se moveu na sua visão periférica, o lembrando abruptamente que eles não estavam sozinho. Então, ao invés de se aproximar, Bram se forçou a dar um passo para trás, quebrando o momento com uma fala tensa e sem jeito, “Bom, eu deveria… Deveria deixar você voltar para casa”. 

Simon permaneceu parado por um segundo e então maneou a cabeça enquanto dizia, “Sim, toque de recolher e tudo mais”. Seus olhos estavam escuros e não era possível lê-los. 

“Eu… Te vejo na escola amanhã. Eu acho”. E do jeito mais estranho possível, ele acenou para Simon, virou de costas e foi em direção ao seu carro, se recusando a olhar para trás. Se amaldiçoando durante todo o caminho.

O momento, ou falta de momento, o incomodou durante todo o percurso até em casa. O incomodou enquanto ele respondia a sua mãe se havia tido uma noite legal, enquanto ele sentava na sua escrivaninha e tentava focar na sua leitura para a aula de Português, enquanto ele revivia a noite de novo e de novo, imaginando tudo o que ele deveria ter feito de diferente. 

Ele não beijou Simon. Ele teve o momento perfeito, e não o aproveitou. E ele não fazia ideia de como Simon tinha lidado com aquilo, ou com a sua fuga rápida e estranha. 

Eventualmente, ele desistiu de O Despertar e pegou seu celular, apenas para se lembrar que ele na verdade não tinha o número de Simon. Ele suspirou alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás, encarando o teto, pensando em suas opções. 

Ele poderia conseguir o número de Simon. Ele poderia pedir para Nick. Mas Nick iria querer saber por que, e Bram… não estava pronto para responder aquela pergunta. Então, depois de um momento de reflexão e suspiros altos, ele se sentou novamente, puxando seu notebook, e abriu seu e-mail. 

**De: bluegreen118@gmail.com**

**Para: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

**Data: Janeiro 25, 10:13pm**

**Assunto: Por que eu não te beijei.**

Ele encarou o assunto por um longo tempo, os dedos descansando sobre seus lábios enquanto ele tentava pensar no que dizer. 

_Eu sei que você deve estar pensando. Pelo menos, eu espero que você esteja pensando. Eu espero que você tenha notado o momento em que quase aconteceu, seguido imediatamente pelo momento em que não._

Com um suspiro resignado, ele segurou a tecla de deletar até que o corpo do e-mail estivesse vazio novamente, então passou a mão pelos cabelos. 

Seu celular acendeu, indicando uma nova mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido. 

_Me ocorreu que você provavelmente não tem o meu número._

Ele não pôde conter o sorriso que brotou em sua face. _Simon?,_ escreveu de volta. 

_Você recebe tantas mensagem de números desconhecidos que precisa checar quem é?_

Talvez ele estivesse tentando demais ler Simon. Ele não soava como se Bram tivesse deixado as coisas estranhas, e sua forma de escrever era bem transparente normalmente. Talvez Bram estivesse criando uma situação onde não havia nada. 

_Eu só não quero fazer nenhuma suposição que possa gerar momentos estranhos_ , ele mandou de volta. 

_O que você está fazendo agora?_ Simon perguntou, e Bram sorriu, então mastigou seus lábios, pensando em quão honesto ser. Mas era Simon. Era Jacques, e apesar de manter sua identidade secreta, ele nunca havia sido nada que não honesto com Simon. 

_Eu deveria estar terminando meu capítulo para a aula de Português, mas ao invés disso estou escrevendo um email, ele disse._

_Para quem? Cuidado com a sua resposta, ciúmes não é uma cor bonita de mim mesmo._ A piada fez com que ficasse corajoso. 

_Toc toc_

_Uma piada de Toc toc? Ok, eu vou brincar. Quem está aí?_

_Para.  
Para que? _

_Na verdade, é para QUEM._

Houve uma pequena pausa após a última mensagem de Bram antes que Simon respondesse. _Essa é a minha vida agora, não é? Bram riu, mas antes que pudesse responder, ele recebeu Sobre o que era o e-mail?_

Bram encarou as palavras. Ele podia sentir a velha e familiar náusea começando. Demorou um longo momento até que conseguisse se obrigar a digitar: _É sobre o por que de eu não ter te beijado_ e mais alguns minutos até que fosse capaz de apertar o botão enviar. Ele segurou sua respiração enquanto esperava pela resposta de Simon. 

_Bram. Está tudo bem. Eu entendo._

Ele exalou lentamente. _Eu queria. Eu preciso que você saiba que eu queria, ele enviou de volta._

Rapidamente decidiu que os três pontinhos que indicavam alguém digitando eram uma forma moderna de tortura. Especialmente quando apareciam, então desapareciam, de novo e de novo sem qualquer resposta sendo recebida. Ele não sabia se Simon estava procurando alguma coisa para dizer, ou escrevendo e apagando, ou somente escrevendo um monte de pensamentos de uma vez antes de enviar. Mas a espera e os três pontinhos eram tortura, e ele teve que levantar, deixando o celular na cama, andando ao redor do quarto para se distrair da náusea. Ele não entendia como ele podia estar nervoso depois de tudo que havia acontecido. 

Seu celular soltou um bipe e ele praticamente se jogou sobre a cama para pegá-lo. As palavras de Simon quase o fizeram chorar. 

_Bram, eu não pensei nem por um segundo que você não me beijou por que não queria. Eu sei que fui meio desligado ultimamente, mas acredite, **não** escapou de mim o fato de que você queria me beijar. Eu realmente quis dizer que entendo. Você não me beijou por que havia pessoas à nossa volta, e eu estou ok com isso. Você NUNCA tem que se desculpar ou se explicar sobre demonstrar afeto em público, tá bem? Nunca. Você não saiu forçadamente do armário para o universo. Você pode decidir quando e como e quem sabe. Isso é seu. Eu não quero que nada tire isso de você. Nem mesmo eu. _

Deus, ele amava aquele menino. E quase disse isso a ele, mas se segurou, por que ele achava que talvez fosse demais, muito rápido, muito cedo. Ele se contentou em ler as palavras de novo e de novo, só deixando o sentimento se acomodar no seu peito. Simon estava completamente errado sobre o motivo por trás do não-beijo, mas foi impossível Bram não se apaixonar ainda mais por ele após ler sua resposta. 

Ele estava agradecido por fazer aquilo via mensagem. Não sabia se seria capaz de dizer o que queria em voz alta. Mas digitar, isso era bem próximo a escrever um e-mail, e desde o início Simon e seus e-mails haviam extraído mais de Bram do que ele achava que seria capaz de dividir com alguém. As palavras de Simon fizeram com que ele ficasse corajoso e ousado. As palavras de Simon o fizeram se abrir. Ele digitou e mandou frase atrás de frase, não se permitindo pensar demais, não dando a si mesmo a chance de editar. Só enviando a verdade para o mundo. 

_Você está certo._

_Eu não o beijei por que havia pessoas envolta._

_Mas não foi por que eu ainda não me assumi, ou por que eu estava com medo do que eles iriam pensar. Foi por que você foi obrigado a sair para o universo, Simon._

_Você foi forçado a revelar essa grande parte de você mesmo de uma maneira que não queria e quando não estava pronto._

_E mesmo que tudo tenha eventualmente acabado bem, a memória destes momentos vão estar sempre entrelaçadas ao fato de foram forçadas por algo feio._

_Eu queria te beijar. Eu quero te beijar por mais tempo do que você pode imaginar. Mas eu não beijei por que havia pessoas em volta e eu não sabia como elas reagiriam._

_Talvez ficasse tudo bem. Talvez elas nem notassem. Mas talvez não. Talvez eles soltassem provocações ou comentários maldosos ou piadas idiotas. Eu não podia correr esse risco._

_Eu queria, eu QUERO, que o nosso primeiro beijo seja nada além de uma boa memória. Não quero que fique atrelado a nada nem sequer um pouco feio. Você merece mais do que isso._

_Depois de tudo o que você passou, você merece que esse momento seja perfeito. E eu quero te dar isso e não sabia se podia essa noite._

Ele estava sem fôlego quando acabou, quando estava tudo escancarado para Simon ler e entender. Ele terminou meio sem saber como, estranhamente com: “ _Então, de qualquer maneira. Foi por isso_ ”, e esperou. 

A resposta de Simon, quando veio, não era o que ele esperava. _Onde você está agora?_ , Simon perguntou. 

_Meu quarto, por que?_

_Por que eu estou dirigindo agora para te dar logo um beijo na boca._

Bram riu alto, e foi como se um peso enorme desaparecesse do seu peito. Ele então se afundou na sua cama com seu celular, a tensão e preocupação escorrendo da sua mente. _E o toque de recolher?_

_Dane-se o toque de recolher. Eu estou de verdade a caminho por que você não pode dizer coisas como essas e seriamente esperar que eu passe as próximas 12 horas sem te beijar._

_Você não sabe onde eu moro,_ Bram o lembrou. 

_Não me atrapalhe com detalhes._

_Detalhes muito importantes._

_Ah, tá bem. Eu vou só sentar no meu quarto em posição fetal. Eu queria poder ligar para você._

_Por que você não pode?_ , Bram perguntou, o coração martelando no peito porque a maior conversa que já havia tido com Simon foi a que tiveram no parque. E ele não sabia se efetivamente seria capaz de fazer o que estavam fazendo em voz alta. Mas ele queria tentar. Ele queria encontrar sua voz, ser o Blue na vida real e parecia uma boa maneira de começar. 

_Minha irmã já está na cama, e ela me mataria. Ela tem uma política severa sobre barulhos após a hora de dormir. As paredes são finas._

Ele se distraiu pensando o que deve ter levado a irmã de Simon a impor essa regra, então ele ainda estava pensando quando Simon mandou outra mensagem. Uma mensagem que não o ajudou a alinhar os pensamentos. 

_Você realmente pensa em me beijar toda hora?_

Bram riu e mordeu seus lábios. Esse garoto poderia ser sua morte e, na verdade, ele aceitava isso. 

_Pensado sobre. Sonhado sobre. Desejado. Constantemente._

_Cuidado. Minhas frases fragmentadas estão infectando você._

_Eu acho que eu tenho uma queda por frases fragmentadas._

_Só para deixar claro, neste cenário, eu sou ‘frases fragmentadas’, certo?_

_Sim, Sim. Você é._

_E você pensa em me beijar o tempo todo._

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no seu rosto quando ele respondeu: _Beijar você… e coisas do tipo._

Simon literalmente mandou uma elipse, três pontos apareceram na tela, seguidos imediatamente de: _Me dê três boas razões para eu não estar a caminho da sua casa agora mesmo_ Bram escutou a pausa e a frase na voz de Simon, como se ele estivesse ali no quarto, então riu. 

_Primeiro, você ainda não sabe onde eu moro. Segundo, eu gostaria que você não estivesse de castigo muito em breve. Três, você provavelmente não terminou sua lição de Português ainda._

_COMO SE EU PUDESSE FOCAR EM QUALQUER COISA ALÉM DESSA CONVERSA PELO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA._

Um sorriso ridículo estava estampado no seu rosto e simplesmente não ia embora, não que ele quisesse. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava ali, no seu quarto, flertando através de mensagens de texto com o garoto pelo qual ele havia se apaixonado não uma, mas duas vezes. Ele não sabia como a vida podia ser tão perfeita, mas ele não iria tentar argumentar. 

Eles trocaram mensagens por mais algum tempo, então Bram fez a coisa responsável e convenceu Simon de que eles realmente deveriam tentar dormir para que estivessem dispostos para a escola na manhã seguinte. 

_Você vai guardar um lugar no sofá para mim, certo?, Simon perguntou._

_Eu acho que depende do quão atrasado você vai estar para a aula de Português,_ Bram mandou de volta. 

_Rude_ , foi a resposta de Simon, então: _Não posso esperar para te ver de novo_ \- e a vertiginosa sensação de antecipação voltou. 

_Eu também_ , ele disse. Então, por que ele ainda se sentia valente: _Espero não te decepcionar pessoalmente._

_Nunca poderia_ , foi a resposta quase imediata de Simon. _Além disso, é somente pessoalmente que podemos nos beijar._

_Verdade. Então… Te beijo amanhã?_

Ele fundou nos seus travesseiros, ridiculamente feliz, mesmo sabendo que estaria exausto no dia seguinte. Já era tarde e ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir muito, não com tudo o que havia acontecido hoje e o fato de que sua mente já estava criando diversos planos para o dia seguinte. 

Seu celular vibrou, mas não era uma mensagem. Era um e-mail. E tinha apenas uma linha, uma sentença fragmentada que trouxe o sorriso de volta ao seu rosto e borboletas no seu estômago. Ele realmente precisava fazer o dia seguinte especial, principalmente se Simon estava com expectativas elevadas. 

**De: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

**Para: bluegreen118@gmail.com**

**Data: Janeiro 26, 12:02am**

**Assunto: Me beija amanhã? ******

Não se eu te beijar primeiro.  
Com amor, Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> Considerem deixar um comentário! (:


End file.
